Various prior art devices have heretofore been devised such as those shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,024 Sexton, I., U.S. Pat. No. 3,880,443 Tobin, U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,355, Schulten, U.S. Pat. No. 4,785,495, Dellis, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,617,697, David.
The hand support pipes are located in subway train cars, light rail transit cars, transit buses, trams, street cars, trolley buses etc. These hand support pipes are used for hand supports by users, while standing, or while sitting on their seats, or while climbing into a vehicle, or while getting down from a vehicle. The hand support pipes are slippery, inconvenient to hold on with bare hands, leave black steely spots on hands, cause fatigue of hand muscles. The hand support pipes are unsafe when the vehicle is in motion or when it takes turns. Especially the seniors and the children who while climbing into a vehicle, or while sitting on their seats, hold their hands onto the hand support pipes. When they try to stand up from their seats, they require convenient, comfortable and safe, hand grips support for their hands, but are subjected to slippery, uncomfortable, inconvenient and unsafe support for their hands. Their hand muscles become red, and feel fatigue and pain in their palms and fingers.
During rush hours, the subway train cars, transit buses etc., are full with people. People who are standing and have their hands on overhead horizontal hand support pipes, or are holding on to vertical support pipes near the seats and near the doors etc., are not safe. When a bus or a train is in motion or takes turns, due to slippery hand support pipes, people fall over one another and can get hurt. Due to these slippery overhead hand support pipes, the users' hands can also slip to the sharp metal t-joints of hand support pipes, and the sharp metal support brackets, installed to support hand support pipes from the vehicle ceiling, and can get cuts and bruises on their hands.
The disadvantages of the hand support pipes installed in vehicles, can be overcome by covering the full or a part of the length of a hand support pipe that is required for hands support, with Multiple Hand Grip System. The Multiple Hand Grip System can be used to cover the overhead horizontal hand support pipes or vertical and inclined hand support pipes, installed near the doors, the seats, and in the pathway of the vehicle, etc.
The Multiple Hand Grip System includes generally a cylindrical body, having an inner and outer wall and opposite open ends. The system is molded from plastic material. In the preferred embodiment, the plastic material used to mold the systems is of the quality equivalent to the plastic material used by major auto manufacturers, to manufacture other auto accessories. The plastic material used to mold the Multiple Hand Grip System, is such that its moldability, and its coefficient of friction, give superior, non-slippery, comfortable friction, protective and safe, hand grips for both left and right hands of the users. The most important requirement of the plastic material used to mold the system is that it provides a good feel to touch and good friction to hand skin.
The Multiple Hand Grip System is slided over to install tight fit over a hand support pipe. The length of each Multiple Hand Grip System is equal to that part of the length of a hand support pipe which can be used for hands support by users, or as requested by the owner/manufacturer of the vehicles. The length of hand support pipes, used for hands supports by users, will vary from one hand support pipe to another. Similarly the length of each Multiple Hand Grip System will vary accordingly. The Multiple Hand Grip System is molded to the contours of the fingers of the users' hands, over the complete length of the system, to provide comfortable friction, non-slippery, convenient, protective and safe hand grips support for both left and right hands of the users.
The hand grips include a series of alternating curvilinear recesses and ridges which conform to the fingers and spaces between the fingers of the users' hands. Thus the exterior gripping means of the system provides adequate support and retention of the users' hands even though the users relax their grips. The Multiple Hand Grip System is environmentally safe and is recyclable. The color of the plastic material used to mold the system, may be selected to please the users' eyes and the environment.